Destiny Shifter
by sagehawk
Summary: A story of a girl whose destiny is to change the destiny of others for the greater good of the world.One powerful witch has the destiny to rule the world but his intentions are not pure. So the world has called on the new destiny shifter to change his fate and the the fate of the world.The problem is the new destiny shifter is too focused on revenge. Will her hate destroy the world
1. Deception & Hate

BACK STORY:

This book has gone through many many many re-wittings. The character Mel has been shaped by role playing and putting her in different storys through out a lot of my wittings. Yes I will admit, Mel is much like myself, minus the cool powers and the like. I of course do not have the ability to change peoples destiny's either... Mel's character was made at a time in my life where I was very shut out from the world and was dealing with tons of feeling and emotions. Then I never had the guts to do anything about these feelings or to be myself and so Mel gave me a way to do and say what I wish I could do given any situation. So the original destiny shifter was very jumbled and made little since. Sort of like my feelings at the time. However I have finally been able to gather the strength and the mind power to look back through destiny shifter(back the it was lifeshifter) and really assess was I was truly trying to express. The version here will be the jumbled mess pieced together in to my very first book I ever wrote. It may suck, it may rock, I am not sure, but none the less I have decided to share it with you all. So welcome to my world of lesbianism, confusion, magic, power, creation, healing, love, immortality, self discovery, revenge, anger and hate! Now is your last chance to go back before it devours you!

DESTINY SHIFTER

Chapter 0 - Deception & Hate

Yes looking back hate would be the word. They saw me, they saw me and knew what I was. What I was capable of, what I yearned for. They saw my hunger, my power, my destiny and they were jealous, all of them. So they cast me out. Them fools. They needed me and they new it, but their pride went past that and penetrated the vast blackness, the blackness that was in every witches soul. The part where they think they are better than you just because, Just because you are not like them, because you are different some how. For this reason and this reason alone I clung to him. Because of this I obey what ever it was he told me. He was different in that he saw me and did not see me as a monster but as an equal, someone that made him stronger.

On that night the clouds rolled in and the thunder was so loud I could not hear myself think and the lightning so bright I could not look up in to his eyes when it flashed. The rain came down in sheets as we made our way through the back allies of the city. Most in his position would think of this as dirty work and their pride would be a barrier to their success. Not him, not the man in his dark blue cloak running along side me. No, if you wanted it done right you had to do it yourself. A few fast dashes across the streets and we had made it to our destination. A cute little two story house, white picket fence. They really had it made, those witches, but only at our expense. Even in the dark stormy night it looked peaceful. From the dark shadows we watched as they put their young daughter in her bed, and tucked her in at night. We watched how the priest embraced his loving priestess, and as she lay happily next to him in the bed, whispering of future dreams, hopes and their joint destiny. But tonight I would be the shatterer of their dreams, hopes and destiny. They lye there thinking their death will be peaceful and calm, dieing in their sleep, at an old age. What most in their situation think. Not knowing that bad things can happen to them. Sure maybe other people but certainly not them. Soon however they will know that that is an imposable hope, that they are sadly mistaken, for their deaths will be neither peaceful nor calm and will befall them sooner than expected.

As we descended upon our mark, lights flew on as if by magic, and maybe it was. The screams, shouts and curses filled the air like a chorus. I danced in the Melodie of it all. reveled in it. It was what I was waiting for my whole life, to take this family out, to take their power in to me. And not only that, but to take the one thing they hoped would survive and not destroy it, but corrupt it. When we got to her room, she was just as peaceful as a child of her age should be, all curled up under her blankets. I turned up my black hood and told my partner to do the same. I walked in to the room, as he pulled her parents in behind us. They were bond with magical rope so they could not use there powers on me. They had made a mistake in underestimating me and for that they would pay dearly for.  
"Please, please! Don't hurt her! She has nothing to do with this!" they pleaded. How touching. I approached them.  
"Do not worry, her destiny is to die, quick and painless..." fear shot through them, and something cracked in side of them. Maybe that was what it looked like when your heart breaks, I could see it in their eyes. The thought of their daughter dieing was horrible, but seeing it was another thing entirely.  
"Why are you so, scared? I am the destiny shifter, and I am here to do just that. She will not die tonight." Puzzlement filled with worry played across their faces. "Besides, what kind of victory would this be if I did not conquer her before her death? After all she is going to be the most powerful of all will she not?" As the realization hit them fear went through them like a sharp blade and I was shocked that the blade was not thick enough to make them fall over dead then and there. They had also realized there mistake, and that was excommunicating me from their ranks. I extended my arms and let the anger rage through my arms, let the power flow and the fire came! It consumed them in a beautiful blaze of gold and red. Their screams like a song, a melody... or should I say Melonie...

Melonie...

Melonie.

Melonie!

MELONIE! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE! GET UP!


	2. New Kid part 1

Chapter 1.1- New kid

I ran down the school halls with only one thing on my mind. Who was she, where was she? But there was one other thing that kept popping up in my head and that was the terrible dreams I've been having lately. I told Merrick in detail about them and he said they'd stop once I found who I was looking for. After all she was responsible. Or her family was at least. As I ran I didn't know why I was in such a rush. I waited 10 years to know, to get my revenge for the murder of my family, but for some reason I couldn't wait another four seconds. I ended up having to wait even longer because of the length of my black baggy pants. I stepped on them and it caused me to trip and stumble to the ground. The floor was wet and the water seeped in to my equally black and baggy shirt. I guess there was a reason to me wearing black and knowing how to read, which I obviously lacked in the former. "Cant you read!" the angry old lady screeched down at me. "kids these days! Always in a damn hurry! for what?-" she continued on as she disappeared down the hall. As I laid on the wet floor I mumbled. "Sheesh, what a bitch.."  
"Well she did have a pint you know," a voice came from the hall behind me. I quickly crawled to my feet. A blond girl with a serious expression on her face stood there. She was quite attractive, but way too preppy for my taste and from the experience I have had with girls like her in other schools I knew she was going to be trouble.  
"It seems I was right, goths cant read worth crap. Must be all those classes you skip?" she said as she pointed to the obvious sign not two feet from where we stood. "And I mean the mop bucket didn't give it away either.." she said rolling her eyes.  
"Hey I'm in a hurry ok? Is ther-" I cut off in mid sentence when I saw a slight yellow shimmer surrounding her. "What's with you? Did I grow a second head?" She said annoyed. She crossed her arms. I smiled and said, "I'm sorry, where i come from witches aren't so unpleasant."  
"Excuse me? you have a real big attit-" she stopped mid sentence when she realized what I had found out about her.  
She looked around as if worried others had heard. Then she shoved me up against the lockers. which caused me to slightly bite my tongue as my head made contact with the locker.  
"Listen and listen close, who ever you are you better leave me the fuck alone. If you don't that pretty little head of yours wont be pretty for much longer..."  
I would have done something if it wasn't for the fact that I was shocked out of my mind that a girl like her was so physically aggressive. Her eyes dug in to me like knives. She was angry, and in that moment I was sure she would kill if she had too. I just looked in to her eyes for a second. She seemed to be waiting for a response. My breath picked up speed as I became physically aware at our closeness. I glanced down. Our bodies were as close as they could get. I looked back up in to her eyes and they softened a bit. Her eyes glanced down momentarily and then back up at my eyes her mouth slightly open. I got the feeling she was thinking about kissing me. So i decided to play on it. I grinned.  
"Wow, at first I thought you were just some girly bitch. But im liking this tough girl attitude. It's kind of sexy." I said. She tightened her grip and shoved me against the locker again only harder. Air rushed out of my lungs. Then she let go, I fell half way to the floor then caught myself. Before I could say or do anything she turned so her hair swung around her shoulder and then she stormed off. At that point I realized that She matched the description Merrick gave for who I was looking for.  
I took a deep breath. This was going to be tougher than I imagined. Especially if I had to get that to trust me. On the bright side she seemed to be attracted to me. Or was that really a good thing? I was relived anyways that the ordeal was over. I didn't need a fist fight my first day. I straightened my shirt and continued to the attendance office. I needed to pick up my schedule. The halls seemed to be quiet on the way and I realized I was also late. Great.  
Once I got there I opened up the office door and walked in. At the counter was a woman in her 40s. She had brown hair, it was up in a bun, glasses and a white blows on. She looked up as the door closed behind me.  
"Can I help you?" she asked from behind the counter.  
"Yeah, I'm new. I just came to get my schedule. The name is Melonie Morgan..." I replied.  
She nodded then turned to a stack of papers behind her.

Five minuets later I was on my was back down the hall.  
"203, 203... where is it?... AHHA!" I said out loud. I opened up the door and walked in. the class room fell silent and everyone was looking at me. Except the teacher who was still witting something on the board. He looked quite young for a teacher, he was probably just out of collage. He was quite attractive actually, he had brown hair blue eyes and the suite he was wearing showed a very muscular body. He wrote a few more words then looked up. He had chiseled features and a nice tan going.  
"Oh you must be Melonie Morgan..." He said. I heard giggles and whispers. One voice I recognized.  
"That's her... she's a dike... She was checking me out in the hall. I had to put her in her place..." It was the blond from the hall. Great. So she WAS a stupid preppy bitch. She just was one with guts.  
"Uh yes...call me Mel though. Melonie... its so... so-"  
"Girly?" The blond said and her friends laughed. I gave her an angry look.  
"That is enough! Melon- Mel... If you'd take a seat next to Ms. Johnson. I know it wont be pleasant but its the only seat left. I trust you two can be mature about it for now." the teacher said. Blondie scoffed and crossed her arms. I assumed she was who I had to sit next to. Wow this day was going great. I walked over and sat down and as I did she scooted her desk away from mine. And acted appalled like I had rabies or some other horrendous disease. I just smirked. The teacher then continued with his lecture.  
"Wow I must be quite important for you to go through so much trouble..." I whispered. She acted like she didn't hear me and got out a notebook and started writing. I crossed my arms and looked to the front of the room. Like she was really paying attention. Girls like her just bat their eye lashes and get others to do their home work for them. the teacher was talking about some junk about chemistry. For a second I forgot why I was even going to high school. Then I remembered. It was because she went to this school. There were tons of witches that went here and I had to find her. Her parents killed my mom and dad and the only way I could get to them was through her. Merrick told a general description but he didn't exactly have a picture. So that was all I could really go on. 'Just my luck its probably IS Blondy...' I thought. Rolling my eyes and internally groaning at the thought.  
A few minuets later She stuck a note on my desk. I just stared at it for a moment. I wasn't expecting it at all. I thought she was just writing something to her friends or pretending all together. She noticed my hesitation and leaned over.  
"Don't worry I promise it doesn't have a spell on it..." She said in a low voice. Louder she said, "It wont bite..." Her friend giggled again. I rolled my eyes I didn't have time for her games. But then again I was curious. I reached out and picked it up. She was right, no spell. I unfolded it and started reading.

"Hey sorry about before, but I cant let go of appearances here. I have to be a non-witch, straight "-I smiled at the straight part- "unavailable high school girl. I cant be seen with you, but for some reason I want to get to know you. There is something about you. I cant explain what...I don't even know why I'm telling you this.." It was signed Jenna. I looked over at her and smiled. She was looking straight up at the front of the room. Her eyes fixed on the bored like I was invisible. I started writing just under what she wrote.  
"Well, Jenna. You've definitely intrigued me. But I cant help but wonder... Do you slam all the girls you like up against lockers?"  
I folded it and passed it to her. As I did the bell rang for next period class. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I expected.


	3. New Kid part 2

Ch. 1.2

Everyone hurried out of the class room. When I got to the door Jenna was there waiting. I was just going to walk past her but she stepped in front of me. I glanced around me and I didn't notice any of her friends around. I met her eyes. There was something in the look she was giving me but I couldn't quite figure out what, but it made my heart speed up.  
"To answer your question, yes, but its usually not against a locker." She said as she looked straight in to my eyes. All I could do was just stare back. It was like I was under a trance. A moment later the bell rang and I snapped back to reality. "Oh shit... sorry... I-" I began to say but she cut me off. "It's ok." she handed me another piece of paper. "Meet me at my house Saturday .. Like I said I really would like to get to know you..." then she rushed off to her next class. As I walked I opened up the paper. It was her address.

The rest of the day was boring as school usually is. When i got home Merrick was waiting for me in the family room. He was on a black leather couch which was part of a whole room with the same theme. It looked like a hunting room, with deer, buffalo and gazelle heads hung up. The floor was cherry oak, polished to a perfect shine. The area rugs were real bear and tiger furs. They were all legal for him to have under some weird Florida law. I liked the room, but I could never go in it at night with all the eyes staring at me. At night it was a very creepy room. It also had a fire place which Merrick was watching and enjoying. The room didn't have a TV. Merrick thought that since it was a family room there should be things in it a family could do together, not things that would distract them from one another. So the TV was in the recreation room.  
"Ah Mel, how was your first day? Did you find her?" Merrick said as he stood up. He had a black suite on with a red tie. his hair was short and going gray, but don't let the hair fool you. Merrick was 50 but he had the body of a 20 year old. Most witches aged slowly. He would probably look 30 if he died his hair but for a witch the more gray hair the more respect it earned you. It meant you had experience not just in magic but with life. Every gray hair was treasured. Because of his attire I assumed he had just got back from a business meeting.  
"I'm not sure," I said as I walked over too him. I gave him a hug and we sat down on the couch. I stared at the fire for a few moments. Then I said, "But I did meet a girl matching your description. She is a witch. I'm meeting her at her house tomorrow. If it isn't her she may know who Im looking for."  
Merrick continued looking at the fire. "Ah good then you can finally put this behind you and focus on the future instead of the past so much."  
I sighed. We had many talks about this. I knew how he felt about it. He thought it was best for me to not bother and to leave the past in the past. He however also saw things my way, and was very supportive. That's why I loved him so much. He was how I remembered my father. So kind and understanding. Even so I couldn't tell him my one secret. I couldn't tell him I liked girls. I was too afraid of disappointing him. He had plans for me. Big ones. He had been training me since my parents died. I was his pride and joy. I loved magic just as much as he did. We thought of it as a gift. He had a son, but Merrick seemed to like me more. I figured it was because we shared the same passion for magic and power. We were also very ambitious and wanted to accomplish great things in the world. Merrick wanted to achieve High Priest in the witches council. He had a new vision for the future. One where witches didn't have to hide in secret among humans anymore. After all the world had come along way. Tons of groups were fighting for equality. But not just fighting... winning. I also shared his vision, but I couldn't start it until I made the ones responsible for the death of my mom and my dad pay for what they did.

"Well my dear, good luck tomorrow. I've had a long day and I am exhausted." Merrick said as he got up and left the room.

The next few days were boring. Me and Jenna kept up the charade of hating each other. Almost to the point where I thought of her at school as a different person fomr her actual self. I did find other girls that matched Merrick's description, but decided to take it one at a time. Finally Saturday came. I groaned as the sun came in to my room and woke me from my sleep.


	4. New Kid part 3

Ch 1.3

As I went through my usual morning routine I noticed I was a bit more cheerful than usual. Scratch that, I was never cheerful in the morning. I hated mornings, nights were my thing. So why was I so happy? I mean I even looked through my drawers and found a shirt that was a different color other than black. It was blue, but it still totally counts. It fit my curves nicely as well. It wasn't at all like the shirt I had wore the first day me and Jenna had met. Or any other days I went to school that week. Dare I say it was actually nice.

I convinced myself that I was dressing up for the sake of my mission, after all I couldn't fall for this girl. I was going to kill her. I climbed in to my old station wagon I bought myself a year ago. Merrick is big on being independent, and taking personal responsibility, so when I turned 16 he made me get a job to pay for my own car. At first I was angry with him, since his own son got a brand new car as a birth day gift when he turned 16. But after a while I knew why he was more strict with me. He cared more about how I turned out, sad but true.

As I turned down Jenna's street I had no problem trying to figure out which house was hers. She was outside in the yard, with a guy our age. It seemed like they were having a very serious discussion but i didn't think twice about it. I parked my car and got out. As I got closer I saw the guy more clearly, he had brown spiky hair, a basketball jersey on and some blue jeans. He was facing my way but Jenna was blocking his view so he didn't notice me coming up the walk way. Neither did Jenna as her back was turned facing him. As I got closer I discovered what they were talking about. Me. Oh joy.

"I cant believe she got in Ms. Jenkins' way! I wish I would have seen that!" He said commenting about my tussle with the janitor on the first day.

"Yeah it was quite humorous." Jenna replied back with humor in her voice.

"Shes kinda creepy don't ya think?" He asked.

"Yeah... I mean who wears-" I coughed loudly before Jenna could finish her sentence. She quickly spun around with a smile on her face. Was that slight pink in her cheeks out of embarrassment? "Mel!" She said surprised.

"Yeah that would be me. Hi. Who is this guy?" I asked genuinely curious.  
"Oh!" She said and went over to him. "This is Jake. My boyfriend." I visibly frowned and she noticed. Before I could react she quickly grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to my car. "Well nice to see you Jake, but we have got to get going..."  
"But you just said that-" he didn't get to finish as we ignored him.

The car ride was in silence. I couldn't even remember where we were going. So I just drove. Eventually we made our way to the town nature center. I parked the car and turned off the ignition. More silence.

"Listen, if your not int-" I began but she cut me off.  
"Mel I told you I had to keep up appearances." she said almost coldly. Her arms were crossed and she looked out her window. I sighed.  
"You said you had to appear single..."  
"I was just trying to sound like I was interested... I didn't mean I actually was." She said with a hint of anger. I felt a stab in my chest. Angrily I swung open the door on my car and got out. Just before I slammed it I heard, "No Mel that's not what I meant!"

I hurried down the path, kicking at rocks and a-corns on the path angrily. How dare she lead me on, how dare she trick me, how dare she! My thoughts raced. I must have walk for about 10 minuets fuming before i realized that I shouldn't be this angry. Oh its just for show I told myself. I wasn't falling for this girl. Hell no. It was just a show for her. Yeah that's it. I made it convincing didn't I? Yeah, it was so good even I thought it was real...


	5. Assignments part 1

Ch 2.1- Assignments

"Ok, you've already gotten past the 1st degree. Before we moved here you passed the test and now your a 2nd degree witch." Merrick said flipping through a big leather bound book. There were three degrees you needed to achieve before you could get High Priest or High Priestess and then three more degrees that are very confidential after that to earn a chair on the witches council. Merrick is very close he has taken the 3rd test after High Priest but has failed twice. His son is on his 3rd degree and cant get further. So Merrick is counting on me to surpass his son.

Merrick turned to me book in hand. "You've fallen off track. I need you to be 3rd by spring if we are to make the High Priestess testing." He said a bit of worry in his voice. I smirked and crossed my arms. I was leaning in the door way. We were in the altar room. He had called me in after I got home from school. "No problem!" I said confidently. But dont let me fool you. I couldn't learn THAT fast. especially not with how the Jenna thing was going. Last week at the nature center was the last I heard from her. It was a disaster. I drove her home in complete silence. She wont answer my calls or anything, she ignores me in class.

Merrick made a grumbling noise. "I doubt it. Your too busy worrying about Jenna. I really wish you would hurry, your waisting my time." I stood up from the wall and uncrossed my arms.

"Dont worry, I got it all under control..." I said. Merrick slammed the old book closed and it made a loud thump. I jumped at the sudden noise.  
"Like you showed up for fireswarm lessons Monday?" He said with a hint of anger. He turned and set the book back down on its stand. Then he turned back to me.

"Oh I for-"

"Dont give me excuses." He said interrupting. He walked passed me in through the door way. Then turned back to me. "Oh yeah, and there is a test tomorrow..." I gave him a confident unworried look. He shook his head and disappeared down the hall. I let out a breath. "Fuck." I said out loud. Now I have to study my math, write a report AND get fireswarm down by Monday and it was Thursday. 'Great now look what you've done. You cant learn fireswarm in 4 days!' I thought to myself.

A few hours later I was back in the altar room reading the fireball spell over and over. I had been there for an hour trying to summon fire to throw at the round iron targets set up in one section of the large room. If you were an ordinary person walking in to this room, you would be confused as to whether it was a shooting range or a set for some satanic movie. Now dont get me wrong, witchcraft is far from satanism, but at first glance our altar looks like we kill things on it. In reality, that isnt the case at all, at least for most of the spells. Sacrifices are usually fruit, some type of other food, or a symbolic one, not an actual physical one. Merrick says that type of magic is much too powerful for me to do, he says its in the secret ranks, referring to the 3 ranks after High Priest. I havent told Merrick yet but I am aiming for those ranks. I want to learn as much as possible about magic.

I took a deep breath again as instructed in the book, I relaxed in to a meditative state and visualized fire. I felt warmth in both of my hands. I opened my eyes and two fireballs flickered in my hands. I took another deep breath and slowly combined the two in to one giant ball of fire. This is where I usually get stuck. Concentrating hard I slowly move my hands away from the ball of fire until they are about three inches away on either side of the ball. As it floated there, I cringed in side because this is the part where it usually explodes in my face. I close my eyes and picture it separating in to many small swarming balls of fire. Only instead of it blowing up, nothing happens. I open my eyes and to my amazement between my hands are dozens of small fire balls zipping around like fire flies.

I couldn't hold back the giant grin on my face. I concentrated and aimed the ball at the targets. Then I concentrated on gathering my power. I felt it instantly gather in my stomach. I directed it up and through my arms. Then with all my strength I pushed it out and sent the small balls of fire flying towards the targets. They hit and exploded throwing me back off my feet. I wasnt sure what happened after, because I blacked out.

I awoke in my bed with Jenna standing over me with a worried look.


	6. Assignments part 2

Ch 2.2

"Oh my god! Your Awake! Are you ok?" She said surprised. I just stared at her. But after a moment I smiled and she blushed a bit. "Sorry, I hope you dont mind... I came over looking for you yesterday because you weren't in school. Your dad said you blew up the swarm spell." Oh thats just great. How embarrassing.

"No its ok. And Im fine." I said sitting up. She smiled a bit.  
"Thats good. because it seems you need more practice. That spell sounds tricky. Merrick explained it to me yesterday." she said.  
"haven't you gotten to it yet? I just got to 2nd degree. Most witches our age are at 3rd degree." I said. Jenna gave me a weird look like she didnt know what I was talking about. "What do you mean? Im only 1st. I just learned-"

"Mel! your awake!" Merrick said interrupting Jenna. He walked in with a small box in his hands. He smiled kindly at Jenna then said, "Thank you for staying with her these past few days, but now that she is awake she is going to need another healing spell. She'll be in school Monday for sure." I raised an eye brow to the few days part. How long had I been out?

"Oh um of course." Jenna said. She then turned to me and said, "I'll see you later. I'm glad you ok."

"Yeah thanks Jenna." I said. She turned to leave and when she got to the door she turned around and smiled at me then quickly exited and quietly shut the door behind her.

With out a word Merrick came over and sat the box down on the night stand and opened it up reveling some herbs a cup and a thermus of what I assumed was hot water. He quickly made me tea.

"Here, this will help with your... focus..." He said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. I took the cup slowly.  
"I didn't do it on purpose." I said in an almost whisper. He sighed.  
"If you feel better later today, you may have a few more hours to practice for my quiz tomorrow. I dont think at this point you'll pass..."  
"Sorry..." I looked down in my cup. "It just keeps blowing up..."  
He glanced up at me as he began cleaning up the mess he made making the tea.  
"Well if you would focus on the important things instead of this girl. you would be 3rd degree all ready." He said.  
Taking a sip of tea I calmly said, "Well if you would tell me more it might go faster..."  
"I told you all I know." He said he glanced down and to the left.  
Getting annoyed I set my glass down.  
"That is a lie and you know it! You are hiding something from me I can feel it. Stop lying to me Merrick and just tell me so I can get Justice for my parents and move on." I said. I must have said it louder than I thought because Merrick looked a bit stunned. For a moment he just stared at me. then he sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed.  
"You are right. There is something I have not told you. The truth is Jenna is the girl. I have known her name and everything. I just hoped that if I didnt tell you, you would fail and then just move on. Forget about it and focus on whats important."  
Angrily I looked away from him. I couldnt look at him. How could he let me go on and make friend with her. If it wasnt her I would have wasted my time. No, that wasnt why I was mad. I was mad because he told me what I didnt want to hear, that Jenna was the girl.  
"I know you didnt want to hear that and im sorry..." I suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Since she was the girl... I'd have to kill her.  
"Get out..." I said.  
"Mel please..." Merrick said.  
"I said get out!" I yelled. He calmly got up and let my room.


	7. Assignments part 3

Ch. 2.3

Monday came and through the whole school day I dreaded Merrick's test. Not just because I knew I'd miserably fail but because we hadent talked since I yelled and told him to get out of my room. At lunch I got my food and started walking towards my usual seat. Unfortunately I had to walk passed Jenna's table on the way. They of course whispered and laughed as I went by except for Jenna who just stared at me as I went by. She looked concerned. 'You know that isnt good for keeping up aperances...' I thought as I sat down. A few moments later Jenna was standing over me.

She said nothing as she slipped a piece of paper under my tray. Than walked away. I opened the note.

'Mel,

I have to talk to you. Meet me at your place later tonight?

Jenna'

I looked up at her and she met my eyes. I nodded and then she went back to talking to her friends.

When I got home Merrick was down stairs in the training room waiting for me. It was basically just a giant room with a blue mat on the floor and some punching bags hanging from the wall. If any one were to come down here they would just think it was a work out space.

"Oh so you actually decided to showed up..." Merrick said still sounding angry.  
"Yeah, I have..." I said.  
"Thats too bad... I've canceled." He replied.  
"What!? But i've been -"  
"You will not be ready until you seek your revenge. Until then..." Merrick tossed me some keys. "Those are the keys to an apartment down town... come back when your serious..." he then disappeared up the stairs.

I was shocked. Merrick was kicking me out. And he never did anything he wasnt serious about. I looked down at the keys and started crying. but soon my sadness turned to anger. I threw the keys against the wall. Then I lunged at one of the punching bags. I punched and punched until my knuckles were raw and tears ran down my face. I was now even more determined to finish my task.

As I left Merrick's mansion Jenna's car pulled up. 'Great' I thought. Just what I needed, to face her. I already found out I was going to have to kill her and now she was here. Just one thing on top of another. Jenna got out of her car and walked up to me confused as she glanced at the two suit cases in my hands. She hurried up to me and asked with more concern than I had expected, "Oh no you arnt moving are you?"

"Worse, I'm being kicked out" I said. More confusion played on her face. Instead of asking more questions she just took a suit case from me and said,"You can stay at my place." And I cursed her in my head for being so nice.

"No need... " I held up keys.

"Well can I at least offer you a ride? Since we are supposed to talk today." She said.  
"Oh thats right... I forgot I'm sorry... so much going on today." I said as we walked to her car. She just nodded her head in an understanding manner and opened up her trunk placing my luggage inside.

Once we got in the car Jenna got out her cell phone. "One second, I have to call my brother and tell him where I'm going to be..."  
"No problem" I said sitting patiently in the passenger seat. As she talked to her brother I wondered 'Telling her brother? Merrick never mentioned a brother... of course he waited this long to tell me her parents were dead as well.' I thought to myself.  
The car ride was mostly silent until I asked, "So I just have a question..." She didnt know I knew her parents were dead.

"Yeah sure go ahead." She said as she made a right.

"Why did you have to tell your brother-"  
"Where I was?" She cut me off.  
"Yeah" A sad expression crossed her face.  
"Well my parents died in a fire when I was little... they were part of a string of murders that same week. Once my brother was old enough he got custody of me and he's been taken care of me since." She explained. I raised an eye brow at her story. Another thing Merrick said is that she would tell me her parents died in a similar fashion as mine. I'm a string of arson murders. which was a lie, not that Jenna was lying, it was just what she had been told. Merrick had been on thier tail the whole time through thier murderering spree. Then at the last house, Merrick chased them by car and they ended up in a horrible car accident both dieing in were the ones that were starting the fires, not the victims as Jenna believed. when explaining to me how I could find her, he told me this is exactly what she would tell me. I was almost in visible shock as reality hit me. Merrick was telling the truth. After a few moments of me not commenting Jenna asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, No its just a sad story..." I said.  
"Yeah, it is. I didnt get to know my parents I was too young."


	8. Outings part 1

Ch. 3.1-Outings

We drove in silence the rest of the way to my we got there I started to unlock the door and walk in side. As I held the door open for Jenna I said "You can sense another witch or person and tell how powerful they are right?" "No, actually. The only person I know of that can do that was my father. Oh wow!" she responded as she walked in. The whole place was fully furnished. Expensive black couches that reclined, cream colored carpet and walls, and not to mention a big screen TV no doubt with HD. There were also pictures of me and Merrick on the wall when I was little having fun at parks, and during Christmas.

I smiled and walked all the way in and shut the door. "Merrick spoils me. He kicks me out and gives me this!" For a brief moment I wasnt angry at him any more. We walked over and sat on the comfy couch. "So you really dont know how to sense people?" I asked once we were comfortable on the couch. 'I thought that was a natural witch ability' I thought in the back of my head, but didnt really think anything more of it.

"No! Thats like 3rd degree isn't it?" She said.  
"No I thought it was 1st! It is so easy!" I said surprised. 'No wonder she is still 1st degree' I thought.  
"No it isn't! I was told that it was quite complicated. Not the concept, but the actual focus it takes. If you can do that, then well... that's impressive." She said reclining her part of the sofa. I was a bit confused now. Why was her training so different than mine?  
"But Merrick said it was 1st... " I said.  
"That cant be right. How can you do that spell but not the fire swarm spell?" She laughed a bit at her joke. I looked at her annoyed.  
"What!? If its so easy, show me how!" She said playfully.  
"Fine I will! Come here." I said slightly smiling. She scooted over a bit. "Closer..." I said. She then sat so our hips were touching. "Ok first, close your eyes" Jenna closed her eyes. "ok now, take a deep breath and relax." She did what I told her. "Ok now gather your power and concentrate on me." I herd her gasp. "wow" she whispered. she opened her eyes and looked at me slowly. there was a growing silence, then she said,"wow you look so... beautiful...your aura is gold and your glowing very bright. Your hair... is silver..." She said in disbelief. I raised an eye brow at my description. She must have done it wrong. That description was what you were supposed to see if the witch was a destiny shifter. A destiny shifter was said to have the power of the very gods themselves. And that if the goddess' people fell off the track of good the destiny shifter would be called to put things back on track. And that sure as hell wasn't me. Besides it was just a legend anyways.

Shocked she tried to stand up to quickly. I knew what she was thinking. That I was the destiny shifter. She must have tripped over her own feet because as she tried to stand she started to fall. I quickly stood up and grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. As soon as we made contact a jolt of energy went through me and I fell with her. I broke her fall as she landed. She was now on top of me starring down at me. She still had that shocked look on her face, but this time it was mixed with worry, and fear?

"I'm not who you think I am... it must have went wrong." I said. She visibly relaxed.  
"Thank god. The destiny shifter was said to have killed my parents..." She said with a hint of sadness.  
I smiled, "You actually believe that those exist?" It was kind of cute. Like a kid on Christmas thinking Santa had came and brought them presents. She smiled at me.  
"Well no, but you had me scared for a moment..." She trailed off and looked down at my lips then met my eyes again. I then noticed she was still on top of me.

"Oh sorry... are you ok?" I said and tried to get up but she pushed me back down. She looked at me and bit her lip like she was contemplating something. She then leaned down and kissed me.

I herd a knock on the door we both ignored it. We were to busy with each other to care. Then I thought I herd the door open. Did I lock the door? Oh hell I didnt care, and obviously Jenna didnt either because she didnt get up off of me or stop kissing me. We just stayed there on the floor making out, until she moved her head so she could kiss my neck, and I saw someone standing over us.  
I quickly, but gently pushed Jenna off of me. It was some guy about 20 with blond hair, blue eyes that reminded me of Jenna's. What the hell was this guy doing here?  
By the look on Jennas face, I knew she obviously knew.  
"Get up and lets go!" he said, well ok more like shouted. I winced at the loudness of his voice. Jenna looked at me. I didnt know what to say, so I turned to him and looked him in the eyes and said"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of my fucking house!" I was mad and embarrassed, 2 things I hated being at once.  
"Shut up, you dyke! Im not leaving without her." he said in that thunderous voice of his. his voice matched his looks he was a big guy. not fat but muscle. He looked like a foot ball player and he probably was at one point. "Jenna how could you? Jake is my best friend! And your cheating on him with some chick!"  
"I...Im a..."Jenna said nervously. "Im sorry Mel, this is my brother Derrick. I have to go."

She got up and walked out my front door with out another word. Derrick turned to me and said, "Stay away from my fucking sister you freak." and then slammed the door. To my surprised I instantly broke in to tears.


	9. Outings part 2

Ch. 3.2

**-Jenna's point of view-**

Derrick fallowed me to the house and once I pulled in the drive way he drove off. I felt sick to my stomach. He was so angry at me and I couldn't blame him. I cheated on his best friend. Or at least thats what he thought. Me and Jake were best friends and he agreed to be my boyfriend as a sort of cover, so no one would find out I liked girls. I felt like calling Mel to make sure she was ok. But I didn't think it was a good idea. So I tried to distract myself with magazines and T.V. An hour went by and I finally gave in and picked up the phone to called her. It took 8 rings before she answered. "hello" "hi Mel its me Jenna" I said  
"Jenna?"  
"yeah, umm are you ok? I'm sorry about everything I..." I had no idea what to say. maybe I shouldn't of called her.  
"Its ok...what are we going to do?" I could tell from her voice she had been crying.  
"I don't know ...what am I going to tell Jake?"  
"I know why don't you tell me whats really going on?" Jake's voice came in to the room. I looked around and saw him standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.  
"Jenna? Is something wrong?" It was Mel.  
"a...um no, nothings wrong Ive got to go" and I hung up before she could answer. I was scared. I had never seen Jake so angry. He had never lost his temper with me before.  
"Jake...I..." I started to say as I walked up to him.  
"Shut up! I cant believe you would ever cheat on me with another girl!"  
"What do you mean!? You were a cover! You new I was gay!" I shouted angrily.  
"Yes but now what will I look like in front of everyone? They will think I turned you in to a lesbian! How could you let this happen?"

**-Mel's point of view-**

"Shit" I said. As I hung up the phone. Somethings wrong I thought. I tried to call again but no one answered. I Picked up the phone and called Merrick.

"Hello? Yeah could you bring my car to the apartment... no I need it as soon as you can its an Emergency..."

A few minuets later I was speeding threw traffic, when I hit another red light. "Dammit!" I shouted at the steering wheel. When the light finally turned green I floored it. when I got there I knocked no answer. I pounded harder. nothing.  
"Hey what are you doing here haven't you caused enough trouble?" It was derick, great.  
"Um I was just concerned about Jenna."I said.  
"She should be home..." he said.  
"Well she isnt answering." I said.  
When he got to the door he said,"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."  
"She called me..." I replied. Biting my toung trying not to start a fight or argument. He just looked at me and then unlocked the door. then he held it open for me. "Come in then"  
"wait, dont you hate me?"  
"we need to talk..." he was interrupted by someone shouting. We both ran inside.  
Jenna was on the floor not moving. "Hey! keep your hands off of her" I shouted. He turned and saw me and Derick standing there. "why should I, what the hell are you 2 going to do about it?" "This!" I said. I concentrated and formed two fire balls then combined them. I wanted to scare him away and fireswarm was the perfect thing to do that with. Derricks eyes widened at my spell choice. I concentrated and they turned in to smaller fire balls between my hands. I then flung my hands out and shot the tiny fire balls at him. He screamed and ran for the back door. "holy shit" Derick said and I just looked at him I had no time to celebrate my success at the spell. I ran over to Jenna and checked for a pulse, when I found it I said "Shes ok, can you help me put her on the couch?" Derick nodded and helped me put her on the couch. I examined her. she had a bump on her head, it wasn't bleeding but I figured it must have been hard enough to knock her out. "ok could you go get some ice and a cloth for her head?" He nodded and went and got some. when he got back we put it over her face. She would be out for a wile.

"You needed to talk to me?" I said to Derick. He was just staring at me. he shook his head and then said "come here. He led me in to the kitchen and we sat down at the table. "so you like Jenna?" he said. that was to the point. I thought about that for a second. "ummm...I dont know...I mean ..." I was stuck I didnt know what to say. I didnt want to admit that I had feelings for her, not to him and certainly not to myself.  
"ok lets go on to an easier question. your a witch huh?" now that one I could answer.  
"yes i am" I simpley said.  
"Wow, I had no idea. I thought you were a once born." A once born is someone who isn't a witch.  
"Really, this family just gets more interesting every minuet, how can you be a witch and not know who is and who isnt?"  
"You knew I was?" He said shocked, eyes wide. "yeah almost imediatly, well other than the fact your Jenna's brother." His eyes widened.  
"You talk about it like every witch can do it" he finally said.  
"i thought everyone could" I said. He shook his head  
"nope, I missed out on almost all my training but, i do know that sensing people is a very rare ability. you obviously have had training through all three degrees, so how come you didn't know?" It was a good question. Merrick told me that everyone could. Did he lie to me, or did he not know either. I was betting it was a lie, after all he had not told me about Jenna.  
"hmmm" I said out loud. I had only made it to 2nd. How could I already know how to sense other witches, and sense how powerful they were, but they did not. Sure Derrick just said he missed out on a lot of training. But I had thought it was an innate ability.  
"what?" Derrick said.  
"Nothing, lets go check on Jenna" I said.

**-Jenna's point of view-**

When I woke up, I was on the couch, and my brother was hovering over me. I had an ice pack on the right side of my head. I gowned.  
"Jenna your awake!" my brother said in an exited voice.  
"yeah, shit. I feel like I got run over by a mac truck, what happened?"  
"Mel here, got here before me, and scared off Jake. she got here just in time." my brother said as he pointed to her. Then it clicked. I remembered everything. Jake and I had gotten in to an argument and he had hit me in anger. I tried to sit up but Mel gently pushed me back down.  
"I wouldn't sit up right now" she said.  
"Im sorry" I said and started crying all over again. "hey hey hey shhhh, Jakes a basterd, its ok." Mel said.  
"yeah, Im the one who should apologize for hooking you up with that loser,he even yanked the phone cord out of the wall, Mel a better choice you have my blessing"Derrick said as he glanced at Mel.  
"Did I mess something?"I asked. I looked at Mel and she shrugged.  
Derrick laughed.  
"Yeah, it turns out Mel can shoot a mean fire ball"  
Mel laughed. "You mean fireswarm!"she said.  
"wait, you finally did fireswarm right?" I asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, I did." Mel said smiling proudly.


	10. Outings part 3

CH. 3.3

**-Mel's POV-  
**  
The next few months went by like a blur. I found myself caught up in school work and hanging out with Jenna and Derrick. At night I would lay awake thinking about how I was going to kill Jenna. How Derrick would react. How it would make me feel. I was dreading it. I was stalling and I knew it. Merrick had even called me a few times, wondering why it was taking me so long. He had pointed out that It never took me this long taking out marks hes given me personally. SO why was it taking me longer this time?

On a saturday morning I was woke up by loud ringing. Sleepily I answered the phone, "Hello."

It was Sam, Merrick's son. "Hi, Mel, Dad needs you to do something for him. Go to Danny's place he'll fill ya in. Oh and dress nice." Then he hung up without my reply. Sam is 24. he never was one for talking or maybe it was the fact that we hated each other. Nah.  
Danny is my trainer. Yes trainer. He taught me everything he knows about how to fight and how to us guns. Yes guns. Merrick hired him after I learned everything I could from him. And now I had to go to his place to figure out what I have to do for Merrick. For some reason I thought things would be different after he kicked me out, But nothing has, at least not with Merrick. For the first time Im wondering when my debt to him will be paid for saving my life. During that phone call I felt like I wanted a different life. No Merrick, no killing, no revenge, just some normal things. When I was 10 I had killed a rouge witch trying to kill Merrick. It was the first time I killed someone. Merrick saw my potential and immediatly started training me in more than just magic. Since then I've been tieing up loose ends for Merrick. He did work for the council tracking down witches that were dangerous and humans that tried to expose and kill us. Some times a young woman could get closer to the witches than Merrick. The feeling of wanting a different life continued as I went to my closet and picked out a nice silk black dress. Did I mention blacks my color? I put it on and headed for Danny's.

When I got there Sam was loading up. Yes, With guns. It seems we had a big job to pull off this time. Sam was standing by a table to my right that had massive artillery on it. ok maybe not massive but there were a lot of guns, rifles, hand guns, mini Uzis, you name it it was on that table. I walked up to the table to look at the selection further and said "So what are we doing this time?" "Some one stole something and where repaying the favor" he said.  
"witches?" I asked.  
"once borns"  
"Once borns got that close to Merrick?" I said.  
"Did I say it was dad he stole from" Sam said. Good point.  
"Sorry just assumed"I said.  
"Thats the trouble with you, you assume to much. You dont need to know" he said in a snooty voice.  
"ok ok ok" I said with my hands up in the air, giving up. I didn't want an argument. "sneak in or force?" I asked.  
"Neither, "he said.  
"Are we it? or are there more coming?"  
"Just us" he said.  
I nodded and grabbed a small hand gun off the table. I looked around where to put it and settled on the fancy decorative belt in the middle of the dress. "I'm ready" I said.  
"that's all your carrying?"he asked.  
"Were dealing with once borns. How tough can it be?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"I guess that depends on you..." he said.  
"Hey where is Danny I thought he was suppose to..."  
"Ya he got held up so he asked me to fill in" I just nodded. We got in to his jeep and drove off.

We pulled up to a huge white mansion. We parked right in front. which was weird. "Why we park in front?" I asked.  
"You ask to many damn questions" he said.  
"Well what now just walk up and knock? and say hey were here to rob ya" I said sarcastically.  
"I told you this wasn't sneaking... we were invited." he said.  
"What?" I said confused. I looked around and noticed there were at least 8 or 9 cars parked in front of the ? Maybe. "I told ya you ask to many questions." he said. As he walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. A butler answered. "welcome" he said, as he led us in the front door. He didn't say anything about my gun which was weird since I'm to young to have one. I guess I looked older that I thought. Or we just had connections here.


End file.
